Last Hope
by StarelightStarBright Angel
Summary: Amelia is kidnapped on her own birthday. Who is behind it? The Slayers are set out on yet another aventure, fighting against an arch foe. Who can they trust? Coupling Amelia&Zelgadis, Lina
1. Kidnapped by the Unknown

AN: I do not own The Slayers, so please don't sue me. I really hope you enjoy the story though. Please review and I may update sooner. By the way, if you do not like my pairing then leave now. The pairing is Lina/Xellos, Amelia/Zelgadis, and I may hook Gourry up with -someone- later on. But give me hints on who. NOT Lina, she's taken.  
  
Last Hope  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kidnapped by the Unknown  
  
~ * ~  
  
Fireworks shot up high into the star lit sky. Many people watched the performance in their formal wear. The females wore diamonds and jewels with long flowing dresses that dragged to the ground. The men wore tuxedoes with nothing interesting but plain black ties. Amelia's 18th birthday celebration seemed to be doing quite well.  
  
It seemed like forever since she had seen her friends. Luckily for her, they all showed up to her party. Dressing in formal dresses and suits as requested to. But as always, Lina wasn't too fond of dresses. She was spending most of her time in a dressing room. Amelia had no choice but to drag her out of there even if it killed her.  
  
"Lina please, come out of there. I'm sure it doesn't look that bad." Amelia insisted to Lina, while she continued to scratch and knock on Lina's door. Commanding that she came out at once.  
  
"Please Lina!" She whimpered weakly.  
  
"No!" Lina yelled, being a stubborn little brat. "You can't make me."  
  
"Okay, you left me no choice then Lina." She sighed and took steps a few feet away from the door. "Xellos! You can come and drag Lina out of there now!"  
  
A cheerful looking Xellos, dressed in a purple tux hovered in the air above Amelia. Landing gently on the floor, he cracks his knuckles and prepares to teleport inside to pry Lina out of the room. "All Right Amelia- Chan. Here I come Lina, 1 .. 2.. 3!"  
  
"Don't you dare do it you fruitcake!" Lina shouted.  
  
"Your right, maybe I don't want to go in there I might die laughing." Teased Xellos, sniggering as Amelia hit him in the arm for saying that.  
  
Lina swung the door open. Looking furiously at Xellos. "You stupid mother- "  
  
"Lina you look radiant!" Amelia gaped at Lina's beautiful crimson dress that matched perfectly with her eyes, the fabric appeared to be made of silk. There was a slit trailing from the bottom of the dress to half way up to her hip. Neglecting to wear her black headband, Lina looked even more beautiful. Even with her small breasts, the dress made her look stunningly beautiful. There was nothing bad to say about the way she looked, not even for Xellos. Who stared at her dumb struck.  
  
Lina blushed the color of her dress. Trying hard to hide it but failed miserably. She said nothing, but you could tell by the expression on her face that she was flattered by the comment.  
  
"Well, come on Miss Lina. Everyone is waiting for you. The music has started! Lets go dance." Amelia grabbed Lina's arm and forced her to follow her. Xellos slowly followed behind, many secrets hiding behind his closed eyelids.  
  
Though they finally got Lina to come out of the room she was keeping herself captive in. She now refused to dance as well. Amelia danced with many guys, but there was only one man she had her eyes set on to dance with. And he was being anti-social at the moment, as always.  
  
Zelgadis leaned against a wall near the refreshment stand. He was still a chimaera from the last time she saw him. But it didn't matter to Amelia what he looked like, in her eyes he was the most handsome guy there. She yearned to be in his arms right now, and have him tell her the three words she's always been longing to hear.  
  
Lina glanced around the dance floor, looking depressingly bored. She saw Amelia and smiled for she knew exactly what she was thinking about. Not that Lina was a mind reader, but since Amelia kept looking over at Zelgadis, it was quite obvious what Amelia wanted right now.  
  
Lina could sense a slow song coming soon. Heaving a sigh she decided since Amelia was to shy to confront Zelgadis. She just had to do it herself. Walking up to Zelgadis she cleared her throat to announce her presence, while doing her popular pose by leaning her weight on one leg and clasping her hands on her hips.  
  
"Zelgadis, why aren't you dancing." Lina got straight to the point.  
  
"Because I don't feel like it." He replied sternly.  
  
"Don't be a grinch Zel." She said using a more gentle tone than before. "I really think you should reconsider. Why don't you ask Amelia?" Lina gave him her sad eyes, and perked up her lip.  
  
Zelgadis let out a defeated sigh. "Very well Lina. I see what you're getting at."  
  
Just before Lina walked off she whispered in Zelgadis' ear a word of advice, "Make this a night to remember for her." Winking at him as a sign of good luck she sat back down to her previous spot. And just as she had expected, a slow dance came up right when Zelgadis was walking over to where Amelia was at on the dance floor.  
  
People all around left a gap in the center of the floor, making Amelia the only one on the floor. It was tradition for Amelia to start the dance off first, since she was a princess and all. Her crown glistened in the light, her blue eyes glassy with tears, because she felt alone. Her eyes fixed on the floor; two guys were rushing over to her for a dance. But neither of them was the one she wanted to dance with, though she would have no choice but to choose one of them anyway. Just as they were about to ask her, someone from behind tapped her on the shoulder and whispered, "May I have the honor in having this dance with you, princess." The voice was familiar to Amelia. But it couldn't be.  
  
Twirling around, her eyes grew wide with shock when Zelgadis stood before her. But did he really just ask her to dance? When he kneeled down and gave her a swift bow and a peak on the hand. She knew it was all very real. A slight blush crossed over her cheeks. Her bright blue eyes lit up with excitement. Bobbing her head in agreement she was drawn closer to him like a fly to a spider's web.  
  
He took her in his arms nervously, and gently rested one arm around her waist, and the other cupped her hand with his. Everything seemed to disappear accept for them It felt like a dream to Amelia. This had always been her fantasy of hers, to be in his arms like this. So she silently prayed, for the night to never end. People around them began to partner up and dance too. Amelia stared deeply into Zelgadis' piercing gray eyes that made her heart beat rapidly in her chest. It was hard to read his expression, rather it was just her hopelessly wishing for it to be true, and it seemed to be that Zelgadis was feeling the exact same way for her as she did for him.  
  
Amelia rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent. Zelgadis' cheeks turned scarlet, he looked down at the raven-black hair. A smile tugged at the side of his mouth. He held her closer to him, enjoying the moment.  
  
Lina crossed her arms together, looking irritably at the wineglass before her. She tried to keep her eyes at a low standard, so that she could avoid looking over at Gourry at all cost. He was dancing with Filia, and Zelgadis with Amelia were dancing that left her with who? No one. All of the other men in the room had there own woman to dance merrily with. And the beautiful Lina Inverse didn't even get one offer to dance. Perhaps the men were all afraid that she would fireball them if they even attempt to ask her to dance. Which was not the case. Lina secretly wanted someone to dance with.  
  
Gulping down a great amount of alcohol from her goblet, she stands up and storms out onto the balcony where no one was around. It was a huge balcony; it surprised her that no one wanted to dance on it. The balcony had plenty of room for at least 10 people to dance on. Yet she was alone, and that was the way she wanted it. At least that's what she convinced herself that she wanted.  
  
Sighing miserably, Lina leans over the railing. Gazing up at the stars winking down on her. A cool breeze blew threw her fiery locks. Closing her eyes to relax her mind and body, she strains her ears to listen to the crickets chirp in the swaying grass below, and the music playing softly in the background. It would all be romantic, if she had someone to share this moment with. She had hoped that maybe Gourry would follow her out here. But he was to stupid to figure any thing out. When it came to her, he was still completely dense. She remembered the first day she met him, and when she was captured. The memory brought a smile on her painted crimson lips.  
  
Though it seemed that Lina had a liking for Gourry. It was false; her feelings for him had left long ago. He was just a second resort for her. Such as for tonight, she wished to dance with him hoping that he would only dance with her when no other guy would. But unfortunately for Lina, he had decided to dance with Filia instead. As friends of course. Lina thought she had loved Gourry, but it was just a fling. Sure the feeling felt real for the longest time. She had herself and everybody else fooled for a while. But one day she realized, that she only thought of him as a kind of older brother figure. And it was crazy to rush into a relationship with someone she had been friends with for the longest time. It just didn't work out. Therefore, Lina's heart was still safe. Her heart belonged to no one. Never will she fall in love; she would always be alone with only the darkness to comfort her.  
  
"Thinking about anything in particular Lina?" Called out a voice that belonged to no other than Xellos.  
  
Lina whimpered silently, opening her eyes and grumpily turned around to face him. Snarling at him as if he had just said something horrid, "What do you want fruitcake!"  
  
"Lina-Chan, I'm hurt." Xellos mused playfully. Holding his hand to his heart, as if she had really hurt his feelings. "I just came out here to see if you wanted a partner to dance with."  
  
Lina's eyes grew wider than saucers. Her cheeks burned from no apparent reason at all. She suddenly felt awkward around Xellos. "Why you dirty Mazoku." Lina growled threw clutched teeth. "Do you honestly think I'm going to fall for that one Xel?"  
  
He grinned at the new nickname that he just earned from Lina. But his expression was still serious. "Lina-Chan, I do believe that I am sincere on this."  
  
Xellos slowly walked over to Lina, until their bodies were inches from each other. He towered over her, flashing her one of his famous smirk. Lina was frozen; her mind went blank with any ideas of how to escape. But she found herself, wanting to be close to him. No Lina, stop this madness at once before he goes to far, she screamed at herself. But she ignored it.  
  
Gently placing his hands on her waist, he pulls her into him. Surprised that she didn't struggle to get away from him. Xellos came to the conclusion that Lina was somewhat under the influence of alcohol so she was probably more willing than she normally would be. So abusing his new privilege to be allowed to touch Lina he inched his hands down lower, leading down to her hips. But he stops there, not wanting to go too far with her. He respected her. He starts to glide across the marble flooring under their feet. He led her in a graceful dance.  
  
Lina placed her arms on his shoulders; he was far too tall in height for her to hold onto his neck like most of the girls did. Lina was much older now, but she looked the same as always. And her personality hasn't changed a bit. Well at the moment it may seem so, but it wasn't her fault if she had a slight buzz. Besides, she did want someone to dance with. Why not Xellos?  
  
The music was ending far to soon for all the couples in the castle. As the music died, Amelia still clung onto Zelgadis. Looking up into his eyes, she stood on her tiptoes to reach his face. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips to his. This came to a surprise to Zelgadis at first, but he decided not to fight anymore. He closed his eyes, and returns her kiss. After breaking apart, her entire face was set on fire. Her cheeks turned bright crimson. And a slight blushed crossed over Zelgadis' blue cheeks as well.  
  
They moved away from each other, as if shock by their own actions. Amelia was about to say something just when all the windows in the castle busted. The lights flickered and died. Everything was covered in shadow, but thanks to the moon outdoors, there was still light within the room.  
  
Xellos cupped Lina's chin, "Lina I-" A sudden noise from the ballroom interrupted his moment. His eyes flung open, looking over his shoulder at the window when it suddenly shattered. Out of instinct, he wrapped his arms around Lina, protecting her from the flying glass that was cutting into his flesh. Lina gripped onto his purple tux tightly, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
The ground rumbled as if they were just struck by a hurricane. The screams of the scared woman echoed throughout the castle. Vast hooded figures galore appear out of no where. A foggy mist surface from the floor, making it in possible to see what the cryptic figures were up to. After what seemed like hours of dead silence, a scream broke out. The scream came from Amelia.  
  
"Amelia! AMELIA!" Zelgadis searched blindly through the fog. It was too thick to see where she was.  
  
Lina and Xellos got to their feet. Xellos' side stung, looking down at his waist, there was a long thick piece of glass stuck in his skin.  
  
"Hold still." Lina commanded, and gripped onto the glass. Droplets of blood dripping down from her hand from tugging at the glass. It finally came out, and she threw it aside. When Xellos fell to one knee, she immediately cast a healing spell. Even though he could easily do it himself. With his eyes still open, he looked up at her. Which made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't help but smile. But her smile faded when she heard Amelia's scream. She quickly got to her feet and rushed into the heart of the fog. Lina summoned a light to show her the way, but the fog was still to thick to see anything. The light was just a mere blur.  
  
The fog soon decreased after a while, and people began to come into view. Everyone seemed to be all right. Accept there was one thing wrong with the picture. Amelia was gone. 


	2. Naughty Xellos and Hello Sister!

Last Hope  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Naughty Xellos and Hello Sister!!  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
It had been a week since the kidnapping of Amelia. Phil had sent many knights to search for her, but none have returned with comforting news. There was no trace of Amelia's whereabouts. With the new threat, Lina, Gourry, Filia, and Zelgadis were on the road again on another adventure. Accept this adventure felt different. It wasn't the same without the Justice thirsty princess tagging along. They were all traveling in the direction of Zefielia, Lina's hometown where she grew up at with her older sister Luna Inverse.  
  
There was at one more day of traveling before they would reach Zefielia. So they had to keep up pace. With the thought of Amelia's well being in mind, it kept the group moving swift. They were dirty, they were tired, and Lina was hungry.  
  
They stopped at an inn that was placed just between the boarder of Saillune and Zefielia. The group decided that they needed their rest to walk the rest of the way to Zefielia. Though they could actually be there by morning, Lina just insisted that she stayed at an inn so that she could eat and take a luxurious bath. Or it might have been an excuse to not want to see her sister so soon. Even though time was running out for them to save Amelia. But what could you expect from Lina?  
  
After piling mountains of food into her mouth, Lina went to the spa. Filia was already soaking in the boiling water. Lina walked up to the spa, and dipped the tip of her toe in the water first to determine how hot it was. Steam rises from the heat of the water. She walked in slowly, and sat down in a spot next to Filia. Letting out a relaxing sigh. Lina tilt her head back, and shut her eyes relaxing her mind and body. Her thoughts went to Amelia, and how they would sit in a spa like this in there past adventures with each other. They would talk to each other for hours. That's how she found out that Amelia fancied Zelgadis. The princess would tell her everything. They were best friends.  
  
Lina's eyes shot open, pain reflecting in them. Filia could tell something was bothering Lina. She was watching her the entire time. She knew exactly what was bothering her. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out.  
  
"Miss Lina, I'm sorry about Amelia. But I'm sure we will find some way to rescue her." Filia said gently, and frowned when Lina did not respond. "Well, I'm done here. I'll leave you to your thoughts." Standing up, Filia takes her leave. Grabbing a pink towel from its perch she walks into the changing room.  
  
Finally Lina was alone. Tears filled in her eyes, falling down freely into the boiling water. "Amelia, please be safe." She whispered in the air, hoping that maybe the message would get to Amelia. Though she knew it was stupid to even think it.  
  
That night was so perfect for Amelia. She had finally gotten her chance with Zelgadis. Then it all was ruined by some mysterious hooded figures. Lina's fists tightened at the thought of the black hearted creatures that took away Amelia. Then her mind retraced something that had also happened that night .She blinked, and remembered that she had danced with Xellos.  
  
Her heart fluttered, and she began to feel giddy inside. But what could that possibly mean. That she had feelings for a mazoku? They don't even know the feeling of love. She knows what he is. If he were ordered to, he would kill her at any opportunity. He had to obey his master and Lina understood that. It was impossible for it to work out between them even if she -did- have feelings for him.  
  
Lina's cheeks turned pink, and not from the heat. She was acting ridiculous that night of the ball. Dancing with Xellos, allowing his filthy hands to touch her. Then again it must have felt nice to be in his arms like that. Even if she wasn't completely sober.  
  
'What am I thinking!' She yelled at herself furiously. 'I can't be thinking of him like that. No, no it's not right!' Her cheeks kept changing shades of red. Past adventures crept into her mind. And the time Xellos had pecked her on the cheek, she did nothing then either. She just blushed and fell onto her knee's feeling embarrassed. But she never tortured him afterwards. Did she like his kiss? Even if it was something small like a peak on the cheek?  
  
Growling at her childish thoughts. She sinks deeper into the water. Tilting her head back again, she closed her eyes and starts to drift off into slumber land.  
  
Someone creeps over towards the red head in the spa. A smile plastered on his face as usual. Though she wasn't exactly decent as far as clothes wise, he approached her anyway. After all, someone had to save her from drowning herself shouldn't they? No one should fall asleep in a pool of water and not expect the worse to happen. It wouldn't be impressive if the Great Lina Inverse died by drowning herself in a spa.  
  
Xellos cleared his throat. "Ne, Lina-chan?" No response. "Lina? Oh Liiiinnnnaaa!" He still received no response from the unconscious red head. 'She must be out of it' He thought.  
  
Scooping her out of the spa, he wraps his cloak around her so that she didn't reveal anything. Though he had just now seen everything. Cradling the petite form of Lina in his arms he carried her to her room, he gently lays her down on her bed. He sat down on her bedside, and set his staff beside him. Xellos gazed at her face for the longest time. Noting every lining of her face. She looked so cute when she was unconscious. Never had he been this close to Lina without getting punched or blown up. Even if he was close enough to Lina, she would never hold still long enough for him to do this before. He caressed her face with his gloved hand. Brushing back a strand of her fiery hair from her face, he leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead before grabbing his staff and disappearing, like he always did.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Zelgadis tossed and turned in his sleep. Flashbacks of the night Amelia was taken away haunted his unconscious mind. Laughter echoed in his dream. He pictured Amelia in a dark place with chains tied around every inch of her limbs. Blood streamed down the side of her face. Her eyes looked up, looked up at him. Her eyes pleading for his rescue. He reached out his hand to her. Longing to pull her out of harms way. But the closer he got to her, the farther away she began to drift into nothingness. Her scream carried out through his mind like a plague.  
  
Jolting up from his bed. Cold sweat soaked his face with remembrance of the nightmare he had. Clutching his forehead, trying to parish the painful thoughts away. He weeps silently in his hands. "Amelia." He said to the empty room in a weak, crackling voice. "I will save you. No matter what the cost. I will rescue you."  
  
Wiping away his tears, he stands up and quickly gets dressed. His mind was to cluttered with thoughts to try to rest any longer. He dreaded falling asleep now. Even though this was not the first time he has had the dream since she was kidnapped.  
  
Zelgadis prepared himself a hot mug of green tea downstairs. No one was around; he was the only one awake as far as he could tell. He was lucky enough to sneak tea from the kitchen. Zelgadis also went out and got firewood to throw into the flames of the fireplace. He sat in a comfortable armchair in front of the warm fireplace. His eyes hollow and unfocused. He wouldn't move an inch accept to occasionally take a sip of his Green Tea.  
  
This was usually natural for Zelgadis to do. But this time was different. This time he wasn't worried about the way he looked and what others thought of him. This time he was worried about Amelia. He didn't really have a clue when he these feelings for Amelia started. It could have been, perhaps. The day they all went there separate ways after the battle against Dark Star. Amelia had given him a token of their friendship before he went off to search for his cure. He cherished that wristband, everyday keeping it close to his heart.  
  
Zelgadis pulled something out of his white cloak. A pink wristband with a blue orb on it with a star inside was pulled out from his cloak. It was the gift Amelia had given him long ago. He had kept it since then.  
  
He started all over again, having flashbacks of when they first met. Up to now. If only he had at least told Amelia how he really felt about her, maybe things would be a little better. If she were to ever die without her knowing the truth, he would never forgive himself. He had never felt for anyone like he did for Amelia. Sure they had many differences. He was a gloomy chimaera, and she was a cheery, Ally of Justice princess of Saillune.  
  
Maybe she was better off without him. "No." He debated with his own thoughts. "She needs me." He muttered to the fire. The fire twisted and crackled in the empty room. Leaving Zelgadis to his thoughts.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
A bright light shone through Lina's bedroom window. Her eyes fluttered open. Lina's mind was still half-asleep. Once she was fully awake, she realized where she was and sat upright in bed. Peered around the room she tried to remember how she had gotten here. Lina remembered being in the spa, and then. She must have fallen asleep. But how did she get back in here?  
  
She looked down at the fabric that kept her warm through the night. It was a black cloak with trimmings that looked awfully like the one's on Xellos' cloak. She smiled, 'That silly mazoku' she thought. Then her eyes grew wider when she realized she had no clothes on. And she probably didn't when Xellos brought her in here. "XELLOS!" She screamed to the empty room. "Stupid filthy hentai mazoku bastard." She growled as she grabbed the clothes from her drawers and putting them on.  
  
Her stomach growled at her. Well I guess revenge against Xellos could wait until after breakfast, she thought.  
  
Walking down the flight of stairs. Lina leaped into her seat at the table where Zelgadis, Gourry, and Filia were. Gourry had already begin to devour his food. The only one with decent table manners at the table was Filia and Zelgadis.  
  
After eating breakfast they all set off again. They would arrive in Zefielia before or after nightfall. It all determined on their footwork. Lina looked around aimlessly for any sign of Xellos. She had a bone to pick with him. Must he always disappear like this? Especially after what he tried to pull.  
  
Lina was so lost in thought that she barely noticed that she was falling behind the group. Which is unlike her. She was usually the one in the lead. But no one seemed to take a notice. They were all preoccupied with their own thoughts.  
  
Filia slowed her pace down to walk equally with Lina. "Miss Lina, are you all right? You haven't been yourself." She asked with concern.  
  
"Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?" Lina snapped defensively.  
  
Filia looked hurt, "I was just trying to help Lina."  
  
"I know." Lina smiled warmly up at her friend. "A lot has happened. I think were all a little tense."  
  
"Yeah, and look at Mr. Zelgadis." Filia pointed at Zelgadis. Who had his hood up to cover his face. He looked deep in thought. It was surprising that he could concentrate about anything with the way Gourry was carrying on talking about pointless matter with him, as always.  
  
"Yeah," Lina ran her slender fingers through her fiery locks. "He's worried about Amelia. We all are."  
  
"I sure hope she's all right."  
  
"So do I."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
After a long travel to Zefielia, they finally made it. The lands were beautiful, even at night. Lina lead the way to her home. You could tell just by looking at her that she was nervous, and maybe a pinch scared about seeing her sister. The others had heard stories about Luna. The even heard that Luna was more powerful than Lina. Now the time came for them to meet the big scary Luna Inverse.  
  
They arrived at a cozy looking home that was set in a huge meadow. Lina closed her eyes, flashbacks of her childhood role-played before her eyes of a little redhead girl running through the meadows, then the flashback parishes and returned her mind to the present. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, she knocked on the front door. The door flung open, and there stood Luna Inverse.  
  
Her sister had purple-ish short hair that was cut exactly like Xellos. Every feature in the face was the same as Xellos' accept she had aqua blue eyes, with no slits. "What do you want! Oh-" Luna surveyed them closely. Her eyes then paused when she saw Lina. Their eyes met, and Lina gulped. A smiled stretched on her lips. "I didn't expect to see you here Lina. Come in. All of you." She motioned them indoors.  
  
They all entered feelings awkward. Gourry pointed at a picture of Lina in a sundress as a five-year-old girl, he laughed insanely. Then Lina nudged him hard in the side with her elbow.  
  
"Please, relax in the lounge. I'll bring in some Green Tea and muffins." Luna offered, and hurriedly rushed off into the kitchen.  
  
"Well she doesn't seem so bad." Gourry commented.  
  
Lina huffed, and sat down on the couch next to Filia. Zelgadis neglected to take a seat, he preferred to stand up. Leaning against a wall, with his eyes downcast. Filia sat down beside Lina. They all waited for Luna to return.  
  
"Your house is nice Lina." Filia gazed around the room that looked very well kept. She tried to imagine what it looked like when Lina lived there as a kid. The very thought of it sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
Lina responded with a grumble.  
  
Filia looked at a huge portrait hanging just above the fireplace. There was a red headed woman with jet green eyes, and a man with dark purple hair and blue eyes. A teenager Luna stood in the front, with her mother's hand resting on her shoulder and a tiny little redhead with crimson eyes stood proudly by her sister's side. They all looked like a happy family. Smiles plastered on all of their faces.  
  
Luna walked in with a tray full of muffins and a teacup. Steam spilled out of the mouth of the teacup. She sat it down on the miniature table in front of the couch. Pouring tea out for all of them.  
  
"Now tell me. What do I owe this unexpected visit?"  
  
"Well, we need your help." Lina jumped straight to the point. She sighed and explained the entire story about Amelia's kidnapping.  
  
Luna sat down in an armchair. Rubbing her chin in thought. "Interesting. Very interesting.."  
  
"What!?" Lina asked impatiently. "What's interesting?"  
  
"It's just, there was three mysterious men coming into my restaurant just about 7 days ago. I eavesdropped while taking someone's order at the table just beside them. They started talking about an accomplishment. And how their master will be pleased. I can't remember too much, but I do recall them also mentioning something about the plan is in motion." Everyone looked transfixed at the information Luna had came up with.  
  
"Are they that thick?" Lina said in disbelief. "Who would mention something like that in a restaurant with a dozen people around, where just anyone could hear!"  
  
"Must I remind you sis, that I also have excellent hearing. They were talking in whisper. I doubt anyone else but I heard them."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Gourry asked.  
  
"We wait." Luna said in a stern and serious voice. "Trust me, I have my ways. I will found out the meaning of this." 


	3. My captor, The Trickster, A lonely past

AN: Tell me if you think the story is getting more interesting. ^_^; Everything will seem confusing at first, but I hope you still enjoy my fic.  
  
Chapter III  
  
My captor, The Trickster, A lonely past  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Amelia stirred in her sleep. Her blue eyes shot open. Surroundings were unfamiliar to her. She tried to run, somewhere, anywhere. But chains tied her down. Peering through the darkness, she examined her surroundings. She appeared to be in a cell. And her limbs were bond to chains that were stuck into a wall. A rat scurried on the ground near her feet, trying to find a morsel of food.  
  
Remembrance of the past night rushed back into her memory. All she could remember was dancing with Zelgadis. Then a fog raised all around them. A pair of arms grabbed her from behind, and knocked her out with a sleeping spell. Then, she was here. As to why she was here, she wasn't quite sure.  
  
It was cold and misty in the cell. Her dress was tattered and dirty. Amelia tried to stand, but her legs gave way and she hurled back onto the concrete floor. She could hear a growl, lifting her eyes from the ground she saw a pair of red glowing eyes belonging to a furry beast appearing to be a wolf.  
  
Amelia's mouth hung open, trembling with fear. She tried to recite a spell, but nothing came. The wolf snapped at her, inching closer and closer. Drool dripping from its long fangs.  
  
"Don't worry miss, he won't bite you. Unless I tell him to." Said the gentle voice of a female. Looking up, she saw a blonde woman with purple slit eyes. The cell door was open, and the wolf looked at Amelia longing to taste her human flesh. But it wouldn't move any closer to her than the three feet distance they had between them.  
  
"W-who are you." Amelia stuttered, then realizing how weak sounding she was, she tried to change the scared tone in her voice, "This isn't justice at all! Kidnapping an innocent person. What is your purpose!" Amelia spat out bravely.  
  
The woman quirked a brow. "I would bite my tongue if I were you."  
  
"Then it's a good thing your not."  
  
The wolf before her began to snarl and nearly bit off her nose. Amelia screeched, and backed away until her back pressed against the stoned wall.  
  
"Calm yourself, Kain. Now I warn you, one more remark like that and I will fed you to my loyal servant here." The girls lip curled into a smirk. "Shall I introduce myself then? I am Zelas Metallium. Do not fear I will not hurt you, just yet. I have brought you here for special reasons, but I will not get into vivid details. It will all be out in the open, in time. But I do believe that you should really watch whom you get yourself mixed up with. For instance, that friend of yours, Lina Inverse. She will play a role in this soon enough. Right now, you're my bait."  
  
Amelia sat there speechless on the cold floor. Each time she tried to speak, her words slurred, which made herself sound stupid.  
  
"What does Lina, have to do with anything!" Angry tears were now threatening in Amelia's eyes, "Why me!"  
  
The girl just chuckled and said, "Sore was himitsu desu."  
  
'Where have I heard that saying before..' Amelia pondered to herself only for a split second before it was quickly drawn back to her memory.  
  
"Y-your.. Zelas! Master of Xellos." Her eyes widened. And Zelas simply nod her head.  
  
"Aye, I am. And if you didn't already know, you're on Wolf Pack Island."  
  
Amelia chuckled, as if she found something funny, "My friends will save me." Her blue eyes darkened.  
  
"Are you that dense? The only way they will figure out that your even here is if Xellos snitches. But I highly doubt that. They will not come for you." Zelas approached Amelia, and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. Her lips were cold as ice. "They cherish you dearly you know, that's why you are here. They will do anything to save you, even if it cost them their own life. A human's heart is fragile, easily broken. It's humorous, watching you humans suffer like you do. But no worries, you will soon know the true meaning of suffering." She smirked.  
  
"Your evil." Hatred flashed through Amelia's eyes, "As long as my friends are out there. I know everything will turn out all right. I have hope! Justice is on my side! And light will always prevail over darkness! Besides, we have fought demons before. You will be a breeze to Lina!"  
  
"So you think." Zelas laughed, and cupped Amelia's chin. She tried to pull away from Zelas' gasp, but with no prevail. Zelas forced her to stare into her eyes.  
  
"There is no Justice here. Before I am through with you, your entire outlook on life will be sucked out of you. There is no hope, love. There is no light in this darkness." With that, she released Amelia.  
  
Amelia looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to show any sign of weakness. She could hear a new pair of footsteps approaching her cell, but she didn't care.  
  
"Oh good, look who it is. Does this comfort you Miss Amelia?" Zelas called out to Amelia, sarcasm lingering in her voice.  
  
Amelia's gaze lifted then grew wide with shock. Then her eyes flashed hatred, betrayal, and fear at the man who stood before her. "You!" She shouted angrily.  
  
"Hello, Amelia-chan." Echoed a cheerful voice, "Happy to see me?"  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"AMELIA!" Zelgadis sat upright in his bed. Just like the night before, he had another nightmare. Of Amelia being tortured somewhere by dark hooded figures. He wiped a coat of cold sweat from his forehead. "Only a dream. only a dream.."  
  
His door swung open, and Luna rushed into the room. "Are you all right?" She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. "I ran in here when I heard you scream."  
  
"Yes. I'm fine, just another nightmare. I suppose the others are used to it by now, or they would have rushed in here as well." Zelgadis heaved a sigh, and dragged his feet to the end of his bed.  
  
Luna gave him a weary smile, and walked over to him. Sitting next to him, she gently covered her hand over his and gave it a slight squeeze. "It's about Amelia, am I right?" Zelgadis nods. "I promise you, we'll find a way to get to her." Luna smiled at him, trying to comfort him. "You loved her, didn't you?"  
  
Zelgadis' cheeks turned scarlet. Then he nods again.  
  
"Aww, how cute. Trust me, I'm sure she is fine. At any rate, do you want a sleeping potion? I have some downstairs. I need some myself to block the noises of Lina and Gourry's snoring upstairs."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"No? Then will you come downstairs with me? There is something I can show you, to relieve your mind a little. It may even make you laugh, for once."  
  
He heaved a sigh and stood up. Taking this as a yes, she motioned him downstairs with her. Holding up her candle to see through the shadows.  
  
Downstairs was pitch-dark; she walked around the room lighting candles. Then when the room wasn't so dim, she offered him a seat and scurried off into another room. Zelgadis made himself comfortable on the couch and waited for her to return.  
  
Luna came back shortly, with a box hugged close to her chest. A weak smile played on her lips.  
  
"What's this?" Zelgadis asked, looking at the box.  
  
Sitting down next to Zelgadis, she sat the box on the table in front of them. Lifting the lid from the box it revealed many old photo's being stored inside.  
  
"Photo's.."  
  
Luna scooped up a black and white photo and showed it to him. A chibi looking Lina was in the photo, sitting in amidst of flowers. She looked so innocent being that young. The next photo was of Luna, being a waitress at where she worked, and still did. Luna paused, when she reached a photo shot of the entire family. Their mother had long flowing red locks just like Lina. In fact, Lina resembled her mom very well and Luna looked more like her fathers accept he had longer hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. In front of their parents stood two sisters, the youngest one flashing a victory sign at the camera.  
  
"That was our parents, from a long time ago." Luna said sadly, staring at the picture and stroking it with her thumb.  
  
"What happened to them?" Zelgadis asked curiously. He knew it was being nosy, but he just couldn't resist.  
  
"They were murdered."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"Bandits attacked our town one day." Luna sighed.  
  
Zelgadis decided to leave it at that. He could tell that she sore about the subject. He picked up a picture of Luna. His eye twitched madly, Luna looked over and blushed furiously and snatched the photo from his hands.  
  
"Lina took that picture." She said irritably, and tucked it under a pile of other pictures. "We were short on cash after our parents death. It was hard times, and we were poor. So Lina decided to help out by making projections of me taking a bath."  
  
"Ah." Zelgadis replied, fearing to pick up another photo.  
  
"Here's a good one!" Luna thrust a picture of a redheaded toddler. She had her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at whoever took the photo. Lina was wearing a pink fluffy dress. Zelgadis chuckled slightly; this brought a smile to Luna's face.  
  
She flipped through many pictures. Telling him many stories, and showing him many memories. Lina had never told them about her past before. Zelgadis wondered why she never told them..  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Lina rolled over on her side. Peering through the darkness, trying to find sleep that would not come. She had slept for maybe two hours at the most. But she couldn't fall back to sleep. Something was haunting her. Something evil was drawing near, she could feel it, and she could sense it.  
  
Ruby eyes looked around the room. Her room was the same as she last left it. It felt strange sleeping in her old bed again. But coming back to her hometown and her house brought back painful memories. Giving in, she kicks off her blanket and got out of bed.  
  
Walking over to her dresser she looks in the mirror at her own reflection. Her face looked dark while being amongst the shadows. She looked down, and scurried for something from her dresser drawer and pulled out a dagger. She dragged her thumb over the blade, it pursed her skin and a droplet of blood came from the wound. "Still sharp.."  
  
She looked back up at the mirror. A reflection of someone's face appeared behind her. She quickly responded to the intruder, and twirled around in a blink of an eye and held the blade to his throat.  
  
"Calm yourself Lina-chan." Said Xellos, who gently lowered the dagger from his throat.  
  
Lina glared at him, her eyes burning hatred. "You pulled me out of that spa! Did you not notice my clothes were off? What were you doing in there in a woman's spa in the first place? You hentai bastard!"  
  
"To save you, ne?" He gave her a pouty face.  
  
"Do you think you can buy me with that look?" Lina spat, "Also! Why were you getting fresh with me that night on Amelia's birthday! Then disappear for weeks!"  
  
Xellos waved his finger in front of her face saying, "Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
"You damn mazoku! Is that all you ever say!?"  
  
"What do you purpose me to say?"  
  
"Why don't you give someone a straight answer for once!"  
  
"What's the fun in that?"  
  
"Shut up fruitcake!" Lina growled, holding her hands in the position to recite the fire spell. "Fire!-"  
  
Xellos stepped closer, "Do you want to wake everyone up?"  
  
"Xellos, why are you here."  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
Lina heaved a sigh. Did he always have to be so damn annoying. She walked passed him, without giving him even a side-glance, and sat on her bed stuffing her feet under the blankets. Trying to pretend like he wasn't there, she rolled over on her side and was pretending to try to drift off to sleep.  
  
She could here no movement from Xellos. Until her bed creaked, and someone lied on the bed beside her. Turning over, with the dagger still her hands she threatens Xellos with the knife again, "Get out!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk Lina." Xellos shook his head in disappointment. Then without any trouble at all, he took the dagger from Lina and sat it on the bed stand beside him. All Lina did was glare at him. Oh how she wanted to kill him at this moment.  
  
"Get out." Lina repeated, more softly this time. "Before I-"  
  
"Before you -what- Lina-chan?" Xellos grinned, then paused when he received no further response from her, "You know something, I think I will tell you why I'm here."  
  
Lina looked up at him curiously. Wondering what the catch was. Xellos leaned over and kissed her, not one of his cheap cheek kisses like before, but fully on the lips. Then before Lina could swing her fist at him, he was gone just like that.  
  
"Curse you Xellos!" Lina shouted in the dark, but he was already gone. 


End file.
